


St. Patrick's Poisoning

by Shinigami24



Series: Holiday Mysteries [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Criminals in Costume, Extortion, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Poisoning, Pup!Scott, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives spend most of the holiday solving a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Poisoning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the oneshot I promised. Now that's done I can finish with the FQ chapters.

Beacon Hills park was decorated for St. Patrick's Day. The town was having a scavenger hunt. Banners spelling out St. Patrick's Day hung from the tree branches along with green paper lanterns. Green balloons hung from the lamp posts. Cutouts of leprechauns were placed here and there. Shamrock decals were plastered to tree trunks. The staff at the registration table were handing out green pens and pencils to the teams in addition to their lists and clipboards. The staff wore shirts for the occasion and carried green key chains attached to a necklace around their necks. The detectives arrived at the park wanting to join the hunt.

"This is going to be amazing!" Cora marveled.

'Let me at them!' Scott was straining at his leash. Isaac had his hands full. Stiles was looking around at all the people.

"Hey isn't that Malia?" he asked Derek. Derek looked and saw his cousin talking with her best friend Kira Yukimura.

"Yeah it is." he replied. Just then Allison joined the younger women and were greeted with hugs by the younger duo.

"Malia and Kira are teaming up with Allison." Laura explained. Then they went to find Danny. He was with some new people.

"Hey, guys! This is Liam, Brett, Mason, Garrett, and Violet." Danny introduced.

"Hi," both Liam and Mason said. They looked friendly while Garrett and Violet looked unapproachable. Brett kept silent as he stuck fairly close to Liam. As the hunt was about to begin, something strange happened. A man began to vomit profusely. People rushed to help as others dialed 911. The detectives were then approached by Braeden, the hunt's organizer.

"I got an extortion letter a few days ago. It said pay up or someone will get hurt." she began.

"Why hurt innocent people?!" Cora exploded.

"We'll take your case." Derek promised. Then the detectives began to look for the poisoned drink or food. While they were searching, they ran into a young woman named Meredith Walker.

"Hey, that's Meredith." Lydia said.

"Hi, Lydia." Meredith responded.

"Hello, Meredith. Can we speak later? We have a serious case to work on." Lydia requested.

"Sure see you later." Meredith responded as the detectives left.

* * *

 The detectives went about looking at potential suspects. However the list was long and there was no leads.

"We'll need to split up to cover all of the list." Laura warned.

"We need help." Isaac groaned.

"Let's ask Danny, Boyd, Kira, Malia, and Allison to help." Stiles suggested. So the detectives were split into two teams and given half of a list. They then asked the mentioned five to help. The suspects had varying reactions.

"Why would you think that we'd do anything to hurt someone, Danny?" Liam asked. He was hurt.

"How dare you!" Violet shouted. She and Garrett were fuming.

"We refuse to answer those questions without a lawyer present." Garrett glared at Danny.

"This is tame compared to some of my past experiences." Mason replied with a shrug.

"Liam had nothing to do with any of this. So leave him alone." Brett growled as he stepped close to Liam and wrapped his arms around the shorter man protectively.

"So those rumors about you two being an item are true?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." Brett replied as he kissed Liam. Mason chuckled having known all along while Garrett and several others gawked in shock.

"As I was saying, we're just eliminating suspects." Danny explained as he glared at Isaac. As they were marking people off, the detectives saw a leprechaun. The leprechaun had a scraggly, dirty beard. The ends of his trousers were torn and he was dirty all over. All of sudden, a strange creature arrived.

"What is that thing?! Is that a pot of gold?!" Kira exclaimed. The two costumed people began to chase after the fleeing group.

* * *

 The group was chased all over town. In the end, they finally managed to lose their pursers near the Argent department store.

"Dad and Peter have those costumes in stock." Allison said. So the group walked in and met with Chris.

"Hi, Mr. Argent. Would you by any chance be selling leprechaun and a pot of gold costumes?" Boyd said.

"Yes, why?" Chris asked.

"We were just chased by two suspects in those costumes." Laura answered.

"What!" Chris exclaimed in horror as he frantically checked his daughters over.

"That wasn't fun at all." Malia complained.

"We're fine, Dad." Allison was trying to reassure her worried parent.

"Okay, we have them in stock, but we can check the inventory." Chris responded as he went back to get his husband Peter. The raven-haired man then checked the inventory.

"Two are missing." he announced.

"What?" Chris was shocked.

"Also, Chris, did we get any of the shamrock key chains?" Peter asked as he held up a key chain.

"No." Chris answered.

"Can we have it? It may be a clue, Dad." Malia asked.

"Sure." Peter replied as he handed her the key chain.

"Thanks Dad and Peter." Allison said as the group took their leave. As Allison, and the others returned to their teams, the remaining detectives went about finding out where the key chain came from. As they searched, they ran into Brunski.

"What do you want?" Brunski snapped.

"We're investigating the poisoning at the hunt." Lydia stated as Scott growled at the man.

"Whatever. Just stay away from me." the man grunted as he stomped away.

* * *

 The detectives met up with Allison and the others. They had finished their parts of the investigation and the scavenger hunt was over.

"We managed to lower down the list, but not enough." Erica stated.

"We can set another trap." Cora suggested. So after the group talked with certain people, they placed the ransom money in the park at night. The deputies gathered around in nearby bushes. The detectives were also laying in wait. Then the culprits came and saw the money. As they picked it up, the deputies stepped out. The culprits tried to run but were dog-piled by Scott, Isaac and some of the boys. After Parrish got the others to stand up, the duo were cuffed and unmasked. The leprechaun turned out to Brunski. But the pot of gold was a complete shock. Everyone gasped as the mask was pulled off to reveal Meredith.

"Please take them away for questioning. We'll be questioning Meredith first." Parrish said.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Tara began. Meredith bowed her head while Brunski fought the deputies.

"We would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids and that mutt!" Brunski shouted.

* * *

 The whole town arrived at the community center. They were awarding prizes and enjoying the St. Patrick holiday festivities. The community center had been decorated for the party. Green streamers and green garland hug from the ceiling. Bouquets of green and gold balloons were placed around the room. There was even a pinata for the younger kids. Tables and chairs were set up for people to eat from. The centrepieces were carnations and bells of Ireland with confetti of rainbows and shamrocks sprinkled around the flowers. There were little drawstring bags filled with candy at each place setting. At the refreshment table were drinks from soda to fruit punch. There were vegetables, fruit, and deli platters with chips and rolls. The desert table consisted of the cake and sugar cookies. The sugar cookies had green frosting and were in the shapes of shamrocks, pots of gold, and leprechauns. The prize table had envelopes on it. In the center was a pot of gold filled with gold and green coins.

The detectives fixed themselves lunch and sat down at a table. Danny and the others joined them.

"My dad called, Meredith told them everything." Stiles began.

"I know, I was there." Lydia nodded.

"What were they trying to do?" Boyd wanted to know.

"Brunski wanted money. He was behind everything, and he manipulated Meredith into doing his dirty work." Stiles answered.

"I knew he was a piece of work." Danny was disgusted. Everyone gagged. Then it was time for the winners to be announced. Everyone quieted down as Braeden stepped up to the microphone.

"Fourth place goes to Danielle Mills' team!" she announced. Danielle stood up and went to the stage with Heather and their team members. They got movie tickets to 'In My Dreams'.

"Third place goes to Danny Mahealani and his team!" Braeden continued. Danny's team filed into the stage and accepted their gift cards to Starbucks. When Danny returned, he received congratulations.

"Second place goes to Camden Lahey's team." Braeden was saying. Isaac clapped for his brother while Camden and his team accepted their prize a dinner at Olive Garden.

"Finally, first place goes to Malia Hale and her team." Braeden finished. Malia froze as Kira hugged her. In the end Stiles and Cora dragged their stunned friends on the stage. The girls and their team got a vacation to Washington D.C. Then the friends settled in to enjoy the end of the party. Malia, Allison, and Kira were making plans for their vacation, while Stiles and Erica dragged their boyfriends to the makeshift dance floor. The friends had fun and enjoyed their holiday.


End file.
